Wall to Wall
by Jeanette Jeevas
Summary: Wooooy... Matt Jeevas sama Mello Choco Keehl, kalo mau pacaran di kamar dong.. jangan di facebook !/AU, OOC, garing, gaje, berformat FB/RnR, CnC?


"Ini dibawa.. umm.. ini juga," gumam seorang pria berambut pirang sebatas telinga dikamarnya apartementnya.

Si pemuda ini yang diketahui bernama Mihael Keehl atau lebih dikenal bernama Mello sedang mempersiapkan beberapa keperluannya untuk berkunjung ke Wammy's House –tempat asalnya. Sudah beberapa tahun ini dia tidak pernah berkunjug lagi kesana, dimana dia dibesarkan.

"Yup, beres," gmamnya sambil menutup koper berukuran agak besar itu.

"Mells, jadi nggak?" teriak seseorang.

"..." Mello tidak menjawab.

"Mello! Mau nggak? Kalau nggak aku mau pake baju lagi, nih?" teriak seseorang lagi.

"Tidak, Matt. Aku harus berangkat sekarang," ucap Mello sambil melewati Matt –orang yang berteriak tadi- yang sedang berdiri dipinggir kolam renang.

"Berangkat?" pria berambut merah ini kebingungan dengan apa yang diucapkan mello tadi.

"Ya, berangkat. Ke Wammy's House," Mello berdiri dihadapan Matt yang masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana boxer berwarna hitam.

"Aku tidak diajak?" Matt serius.

"Jika kita pergi berdua, lalu siapa yang menjaga tempat ini?" Mello membuka kacamata hitamnya

"Hm.. tapi, Mells.." air muka Matt berubah menjadi agak kecewa.

"Oke, antarkan aku hanya sampai bandara saja," ucap Mello kembali mengenakan kacamatanya dan berjalan meninggalkan Matt.

"Dan satu lagi" Mello berbalik sebelum pergi kehalaman rumah "Pakai lagi bajumu,"

Matt hanya tertawa kecil dan segera mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Tak lupa google-nya pun dipakai.

**Sesampainya dibandara****...**

"Sampai nanti Matt... aku Cuma pergi dua hari, kok," Mello melambaikan tangannya pada Matt yang berdiri mematung dibandara.

"Ya," Matt hanya bergumam pelan lalu segera pergi ke tempat diamana mobilnya diparkir.

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Wall to Wall © Katsuya Fujiwara**

**Genre : Humor/Romance (jayus/ngga romantis pula)**

**Pairing : MattMello **

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Lebai, Bahasa ngga baku, berformat facebook, NISTA ABIS**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

Matt memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi lalu dirinyapun segera keluar dari mobil itu. Langkahnya gontai.

Setelah tiba didalam rumah yang berukuran lumayan itu, Matt merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa kulit berwarna cokelat.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Pintu diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar sana. Agak keras sehingga membangunkan Matt dari lamunannya. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Matt pun menghampiri dan membuka pintu itu.

"Selamat sore," sapa si pengetuk pintu tadi. Dia berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata.

"Eh, iya selamat sore," jawab Matt.

"Apa benar ini rumah.. err.. tuan Mail Jeevas?" tanya orang tadi sambil membaca secarik yertas pada sebuah bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa ya?" Matt sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Ini, saya hanya mau memberikan pesanan kaus tuan minggu lalu," orang tadi menyerahkan bingkisan yang dibawanya.

"Oh, ternyata sudah selesai," Matt memperhatikan bingkisan yang baru saja diterimanya dengan perasaan senang.

"Ya," ucap orang tadi.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak err.. Teru Mikami," Matt membaca papan nama yang tertera di kemeja yang dikenakan Teru Mikami –orang tadi.

"Hn, sama-sama. Saya pamit dulu, tuan," Mikami pun segera menuju motornya.

"Ya, ampun. Lama sekali datangnya kaus ini, padahal aku sudah pesan seminggu yang lalu," gumam Matt sambil menutup pintu.

Matt –si lelaki berambut merah ini pun segera duduk kembali di sofa. Bungkusan tadi berada dipangkuannya.

Dengan tak sabar Matt membuka plastik bertuliskan 'Yagami Sablon' yang membungkus pesanannya.

"Hm, bagus juga," gumam Matt sambil memegang kaus itu ala L dan mengankatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Andai saja Mello tidak pergi, dia pasti senang melihat ini," Matt kemudian melipat kembali kaus itu dan menyimpannya sembarang lalu menyalakan TV, sambil merokok tentunya.

Dengan malas dia mengganti-ganti channel satu ke channel yang lain. Acara sore ini begitu membosankan menurutnya. Tanpa menunggu bosannya mencapai klimaks, Matt pun mematikan TV dan segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk istirahat sebentar di sore yang agak panas ini.

**Pukul 09:00 di Kediaman Matt dan Mello**

"Hmmh," Matt menggeliat diatas tempat tidurnya yang lumayan acak-acakan. Disampingnya ada sebuah PSP yang dia mainkan tadi sampai ketiduran.

Dia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya berjalan menuju dapur

"Aku lapar," Matt membuka kulkas.

Sayang, isinya hanya beberapa cokelat Mello dan beberapa bungkus snack kecil. Dia ambil satu. Lalu Matt pun kembali ke kamarnya. Percuma juga menonton TV tanpa Mello.

Kriuk.. Kriuk..

Terdengar suara kecil itu dari dalam mulut Matt yang sedang mengunyah snack kentang rasa rumput laut. Tangannya sedang sibuk menyalakan lappie a.k.a laptop miliknya.

"Ngapain, ya?" Matt menatap lurus kearah laptopnya.

"Ah, facebook-an aja. Sudah lama aku ngga buka facebook," gumamnya sambil mengetikan alamat web yang dia tuju.

.com

**login**

Home Profile Friends 20 Inbox

What's on Your Mind?

**L Elle Lawliet **Candy-candy

**Comment. Like **

**Takada Tak-ada **I'm still loving you, Light-kun !

4 Comment's. Like

**Light Terus-Terang Terang-Terus **

Sssst…. nanti Misa baca ini!

**Takada Tak-ada **

Tapi aku bosen jadi yang ke-2 terus Light!

**L Elle Lawie**

Lalu, saya yang ke berapa Light-kun?

**Light Terus-terang Terang-terus**

*kabuuur*

**Near White Angel**ada yang datang

5 Comments. Like

**Sayu Ya-Gummy**

Siapa itu?

**Mello Choco Keehl**

Yang Loe maksud gue ya? =O

**Near White Angel**

Ternyata kau sadar sendiri

**L Elle Lawie**

Mulai lagi..

**Matt Jeevas**

Kalo Near ngga suka Mello dateng kesana, suruh pulang aja!

**Misa Amane **siap-siap pemotretaaan =)

2 Comment's. 9 Like.

**L Elle Lawie**

Pemotretan apa Misa?

**Misa Amane**

R.A.H.A.S.I.A

**L Elle Lawie**** Sayu Ya-Gummy ** Hai, (calon) adik ipar-ku?

**Sayu Ya-Gummy L Elle Lawie**Hai, Senpai!

Setelah muak melihat home facebooknya yang dipenuhi status-status gaje, Matt pun dikejutkan oleh sebuah _notification._

**Mello Choco Keehl wrote something on your wall**

"Mello?" Matt agak terkejut dan langsung saja dengan nafsunya dia klik notif itu.

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas** Matt! *hug, kiss matt*

'Eh? Melloooo…' Matt berteriak-teriak dalam hatinya. Dengan segera Matt pun membalas pesan dinding yang dikirimkan Mello.

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl** Melloooooo! *hug back, kiss back*

[untuk seterusnya diisi wtw matt ama mello]

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas** Lagi ngapain, Matt?

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl** Lagi OL aja. Aku bosen nih Mells =(

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas** Loh, bosen kenapa? Main PSP aja, Matt.

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl **Bosen karena ngga ada KAMU

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas **Eh, *blush*.. aku kan Cuma disini 2 hari Matt. Please deh jangan lebai

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl** Ehh.. ehh kok gitu sih?

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas **Loh kok marah? Jangan gitu sayang..

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl **Cause I miss you, Mells.

1 Comment. Like

**Near White Angel** Hoek.. Cuiih !

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas **Matt.. ==

Comment. Like

**Matt jeevas Mello Choco Keehl **Kenapa Mells?

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas **You are the moonlight of my life every night *kiss matt*

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl ***kiss you back* Mells..

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas **Ya?

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl **I need you baby.. to warm a lonely night *hug*

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas** Matt.. jangan ngomongin ituuu. Orang lain bisa baca tau.. / ! Malu nih..

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keeh****l **Malu? Oh.. jadi rasa malu kamu lebih besar, ya daripada rasa sayang kamu.. =3=

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas **Bu-bukan gituuu... aduuhh.. kamu ngerti kan?

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl **Hm.. ya.. aku bosen bahas ini.. Mells lagi apa?

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas** Lagi OL pake laptop si albino.. LOL

Comment. Like

Matt langsung tersedak setelah membaca kiriman mello barusan.

"Si albino? Apa itu Near?"

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl** Oh.. jadi sekarang kamu bersamanya?

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas** Ya, aku bersama Near..

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl** Hmm sedang apa kalian?

Comment. Like

Cemburu meter kepunyaan Matt menunjukkan angka 100 derajat. Dalam pikirannya adalah, saat ini Mello dan Near sedang melakukan 'sesuatu'. Tapi dia segera menepisnya.

"Kalau Mello lagi 'itu' sama Near, mana mungkin dia Ol," Matt berkata dengan pasti mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sudah cemburu menguras kolam.

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas** Sudah kubilang aku sedang Ol, Matt.. kalau Near.. yaa… kau tahu sendiri lah..

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco** **Keehl** Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan.. jelaskan padaku!

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas **Dia.. sedang buat miniatur candi Borobudur pake dadu..

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl** Hmm.. Oh, ya Mells.. Kaus yang dulu aku pesan sudah jadi =)

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas** Oh, ya? Punyaku gambar apa?

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl** bukan gambar, Mells. Punyamu tulisannya 'I Love MJ' .. kalau punyaku tulisan di kausnya 'I Love MK' hehe

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas** eh? punyaku 'I Love MJ'? MJ.. maksudmu Michael Jackson? aduh Matt.. dia udah mati… ==a

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl** Melloooo.. 'MJ' itu 'Mail Jeevas' inisialku… kau lupa? atau melupakannya?

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas** e.. ano.. err.. maaf.. hehe.. aku lupa, Matt *hug matt*

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl** ya, ya, ya.. Mells cepet pulang ya?

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas** Matt bener-bener kangen?

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl** ya.. Sangaaaat kangen.. *kiss your lip*

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas** Hm.. oke, besok sore aku pulang .. *kiss back*

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl** Gitu dong.. *cium leher mello*

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas** Ahh.. M-Matt

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl** Ya, Mells? *buka baju mello*

Comment. Like

**Mello Choco Keehl Matt Jeevas** eh, jangan sekarang..

Comment. Like

**Matt Jeevas Mello Choco Keehl** Hm.. aku tunggu besok ya mells ...muuaaacchh

Comment. Like

**Light Terus-Terang Terang-Terus** Wooooy... **Matt Jeevas** sama **Mello Choco Keehl**, kalo mau pacaran di kamar dong.. jangan di facebook !

7 Comments. 3 Like

**Mello Choco Keehl**

Sirik aja deh..

**Matt Jeevas**

Iya, sirik tanda tak mampu tuh..

**L Elle Lawie**

Tapi kemarin malam, Light-kun mampu melakukannya

**Mello Choco Keehl**

Oh, ya?

**L Elle Lawie**

Ya

**Light Terus-Terang Terang-Terus**

Shut up, L!

**Sayu Ya-Gummy**

Emang kakak ngelakuin apa sih?

_THE END_

I'm BACK PPL *treak pake toa* #dibantai massa

What the hell is this?

Fic instant yang saya kerjain dalam waktu dua jam wakakakaka #plakk

saya bener-bener haus bikin fic mattmello.. di otak ini sudah bejibun ide-idenya, tapi baru bisa dikeluarin yang ini doang..

oke.. OOC dan sangat-sangat nista chara disini hhahahaha.. maaf ya om TO kuadrat!

Mind to review?

Flame saya terima kok,, =)


End file.
